Stuttering
by RaiDenUchimaki Productions
Summary: Everybody knows that Uzumaki Naruto isn't the brightest crayon in a box so when he came up with a theory, even he can't believe how accurate it is. and that theory is that one Uchiha Sasuke stutters when he is in love. too bad it still doesn't change the fact that he is dense as fuck.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: "Stuttering"**

**PAIRING: SasuNaru**

**RATING: rated M**

**SUMMARY: Everybody knows that Uzumaki Naruto isn't the brightest crayon in a box so when he came up with a theory, even he can't believe how accurate it is. and that theory is that one Uchiha Sasuke stutters when he is in love. too bad it still doesn't change the fact that he is dense as fuck.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm Masashi Kishimoto? no. not owning The Used and Snow Patrol either. *sighs***

**A/N: hey guise, RaiDen here. so this was supposed to be my 8th story since I started writing here but unfortunately, I can't fucking open my previous account and add to that, I can't fucking find my flash drive. so I'm sorry to say that those who was able to read "A Dollar for your thoughts..." And "Acknowledgement", that I won't be able to continue it. if you don't know what account and story I'm talking about, it's IAMITACHI'SWIFEBOWDOWNTOME It really piss me off that I wasn't able to continue those two. I love those babies so much. *cries* I think I'll just have to move on, which brings me to this new story. It's supposed to be a one-shot but I can't help but to make it longer since it would look like rushed if I just make it a one-shot, so maybe a two-shot or three? I'm not yet sure. I'm in the process of writing this and I'm just posting it since I want feed back and stuff. so you guise can review please...:D**

**unbeta'd.**

* * *

**STUTTERING**

A lot of people know that Uchiha Sasuke is a man of intelligence and pride. No matter what asked, he always has and always will have an answer to it. Even if the question is somewhat out of the world like what his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, would always ask. Make him recite a poem by Shakespeare or even Edgar Allan Poe, he'll recite it flawlessly. Ask him to do an Impromptu speech in front of a thousand students, and he'll give a very precise, clean and straight-to-the-point speech that makes all of the student body and even the professors gape their mouth at him. It's like talking, socializing not included, public speaking and anything that involves Sasuke and his mouth – no pun intended – will always result to a magnificent performance from the raven haired boy. He already won 13 competitions in interschool debate and an award for Excellency in Public Speaking. Everybody admires him, Looks up to him and just likes him in general. And if you're friends with Sasuke, expect a very sharp and witty or sometimes sarcastic, depending on what you are saying, comments from him. That's why, only one person is able to tolerate Sasuke and his snarky comments and bastardly attitudes. And that is his best friend for eight years, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is the exact opposite of Sasuke. Naruto isn't good with words and sometimes comes up with the most stupid, irrelevant question of the century and if you're not Sasuke, you'll be the one looking stupid when you can't answer Naruto's question. Their classmates and teachers would say that they are truly meant to be together because without Sasuke, Naruto being in school is a lost cause and without Naruto, Sasuke might turn out to be a hermit who will live outside society. It's just a fair combination. But because of an Incident one day, everything change for both Sasuke and Naruto. It happened when they first met their new literature teacher, subject where everyone expected Sasuke to be the number one student at.

"Sasuke Bastard! Wait for me, you ass…" Naruto shouted, running where his ass of a best friend went off to. He turned around a corner not knowing that Sasuke stopped and because of the speed when he was running, Naruto wasn't able to stop at the right moment and bumped into Sasuke and caused them both to stumble forward.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOPPED BASTARD!"

The two tangled mess on the ground kept on shouting at each other and ,not doing a very good job at untangling themselves, was not able to notice a man standing in front of them with an amused smile on his face. Finally able to sit up straight, Sasuke looked up and saw a gorgeous creature in front of him, smiling his most gorgeous smile. Though the man looked average, Sasuke's heart still can't stop beating hard because of the man's genuine and just AH-MAZING smile.

"Want me to help you?" The man asked, making the scars on his face right across his nose move slightly, making Sasuke think that it's so cute and started blushing, while holding out his hand for Sasuke.

"Hey bastard, think you can stand up?" Naruto now standing up, asked worriedly at his frozen and red-faced best friend. Maybe the impact really was strong? Thought Naruto, looking at his friend.

"Uhm…Uh…" Sasuke started but can't seem to express anything in front of the man whose hand is reaching out to him.

God.

"Here, let me help you." The man volunteered again, but was stopped when Naruto grabbed his hands.

"Talk to him again." Naruto whispered to the man while looking at his best friend with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What are you – "the man asked, confused on what Naruto's doing.

"Just…Ask him, anything!"

"Oh. Uhm. What's your name?" The man asked Sasuke, now smiling amusedly at both Naruto and the still stunned boy in front of him.

"M – my..n-n-name? Huh..What's uhm…name? " Sasuke stuttered, not knowing what to say. For the first time of his 15 years of existence, it's the first time it happened that he stuttered. Even when he's only a little kid, he never stuttered. But now, what's happening? Both Naruto and Sasuke thought, the former almost laughing evilly and the latter still confused and frozen.

"HAH, I knew it!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sasuke who until after 5 minutes of staring and smiling is still sitting at the floor stunned. "I JUST KNEW IT! THE GREAT UCHIHA ALSO HAS ITS WEAKNESS!"

"Uhm, what are you talking about?" The man with the scar asked, scared that this two insane kids will be one day the leader of their country. Our future is doomed.

"Oh. Sorry. He's okay uh…"

"Umino. Umino Iruka." Iruka smiled at the grinning blonde and shook his hands.

"Well, Iruka-san, Sasuke's alright. He's just having his moment."

"Okay. So are you sure I can leave you two now?" Iruka asked skeptically and nodded his head at Sasuke's slouching – and still frozen – figure at the floor.

"Yup. Like what I've said, he's just having his moments. Everybody has that right Iruka-san." With a last wave of his hands, he left the two teenagers. Naruto can't stop laughing when Sasuke was able to stand up and have his composure back after Iruka left.

"Shut up Idiot or you'll regret being born in this world." Sasuke snapped at the still laughing blonde, slapping his thigh as an emphasis at how much he's having fun on what happened to his broody best friend.

"Come on Sasuke, admit it. You like Iruka-san!" Naruto declared in between laughter. Sasuke brushed his pants and glared harder at Naruto.

"If you will not keep your mouth shut this minute, I will not be responsible for my actions and just throw you in the nearest wall or even put you in a guillotine."

"See? You're back to your old self. But when Iruka-san asked you a question, you started to stutter." Naruto said, now able to calm down a bit.

"I did not." Sasuke huffed, walking straight to their class room and stopped again when he saw who's standing in front of their class.

"Oh..hey Iruka-san, or should I say Iruka-sensei?, It's good to see you again, right Sasuke?" Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke froze again at the door and emphasized on saying Iruka and Again.

"Oh, you're one of my students in literature too?" the literature teacher asked, smiling more widely.

"Yep. Right Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto grinned, elbowing his best friend.

"Uh..ye – yeah….haa.."

And at that moment, everyone who was inside their classroom was so shocked and some even fainted because of Sasuke's unlikely answer and attitude. And at that moment also, Sasuke's perfect record was ruined because of his nonstop stuttering whenever he is around the scarred man.

And therefore, Naruto concluded that, when Sasuke stuttered, he is definitely in love.

**1234567898765432123456789**

After a year and a half, Sasuke found out that his first love and one and only love is in a relationship with one of their teacher. Sasuke was so crushed when he found out about it that they are already dating for 3 years and that he can't have Iruka because he's only known the man for a year and a half. That, and the fact that Iruka's lover is none other than Hatake Kakashi, the second most perverted professor in their academy. The first one is their history professor, Jiraiya. Sasuke was so heartbroken that he became so emo, more emo than his usual emo self. At first, Naruto and Sasuke's brother Itachi, thought it was funny, but after a month or two, it started to irritate them. Sasuke would always listen to snow patrol at exactly 7 pm and will change the music to The Used. And what irritates Itachi more is that both Snow patrol and The used isn't even an Emo Band. The older Uchiha kept on reminding his brother that when time comes, and Sasuke have chance to meet The Used, Bert wouldn't be too happy knowing that their song was used for the younger Uchiha's Emo moments.

"Sasuke….Naruto-kun is waiting for you outside!" Itachi shouted outside Sasuke's room, irritated at the song playing inside.

Sasuke sighed and turned off his stereo and unplugged his iPod putting it inside his pocket and went down the stairs. He grabbed his coat and put on his sneakers before opening the door and greeting his dobe of a best friend.

"Sasukeee…."

"Hn."

"I haven't even said anything yet." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then keep it that way." Sasuke snapped back, still not in the mood.

"As if…" the blonde started, "Anyway, we're only a month away from our graduation. I'm so fucking excited." Naruto continued, crossing his arms behind his head and walking backwards facing the raven.

"Excited? You're not even sure if your grades will suffice and deem you worthy of a diploma, Dobe." The Uchiha smirked at his glaring blonde best friend while they continue on walking. Where? He has no idea.

"…such an ass, You teme. And I am sure that I will graduate because unlike someone, I don't stutter in front of Iruka-sensei." Naruto finished and stuck his tongue out at his Uchiha friend and started to run in circles when he saw the angry look from Sasuke. "I'M JUST TELLING THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE WHOLE TRUTH, SO HELP ME GOOODDD!" Naruto kept on shouting while running away from Sasuke's evil fists of Emonstorsity.

"Oh yeah, Naruto, so god help you that I won't be able to catch you." Sasuke whispered under his breath then continued on chasing at the blonde. They chased each other around the block and soon ended up at a currently empty park near their neighborhood. Naruto saw a huge tree at the other side of the park and charged forward there, hoping that he can climb the tree before Sasuke catches him. He looked back and saw Sasuke nowhere and chuckled evilly. Hah, the teme's too slow, he thought as he climbed at the tall tree, making sure not to grip a loosen branch. When he was finally seated properly, he looked down and saw Sasuke smirking at him from below.

"Dobe, you think you can hide yourself there? Can't you remember that I'm the one who thought you how to climb a tree?" Sasuke taunted smugly, then smirked when he saw Naruto's eyes widened in realization. The blonde gulped and tried to glare at his friend.

"Well teme, I'm just stating a fact…"

"A fact only for you Naruto."

"Well, well…" Naruto stopped speaking when he felt something hairy crawled on his arms and when he looked at the where it came from, he shrieked – a very girly out-of-the-world shriek – and started flailing his arms.

"WAAHH…SHIMUNSHANG SHIMUNSHANG!**(1)** GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF MEEE!" Naruto kept on flailing his right arms, not noticing that the branch that his left arm was holding was about to break.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? What is a shimu…wait wait…Naruto stop movin – "

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Naruto already fell off the tree and fell on top of Sasuke's awaiting arms. Insert sarcasm there. The blonde one sighed heavily when he turned to look at his arms and noticed that the creature that scared him was now out of sight. But unfortunately, his skin where the creature stayed awhile ago started to itch.

"Do…be get off…me." Sasuke tried to push the blonde off of him but stopped when he saw Naruto scratching his arms almost violently. "Naruto. Naruto, look at me. What happened?" the raven asked concern, grabbing the blonde's hand to look at the now bruised and red skin.

"It's a fucking wooly caterpillar. Fucking itchy…Ugh!" Naruto started scratching again the moment Sasuke released his arms.

"Naruto," Sasuke slapped the tanned hands away from the irritated skin, "you're going to make it bleed, stop it."

"I can't Sasuke it's just too…ugh, Itchy."

"Come on, let's get you home." Sasuke said, helping the blonde to stand up and lead him to the Uchiha residence where they first came from.

When they got there, Sasuke called out for his brother but no one answered so he led Naruto to his room and instructed him to just scratch it lightly so that it won't bruise more. He went to the kitchen and took a bottle of vinegar with him and a used candle with a lighter then went back to his room and lead Naruto to his bathroom.

"Take off your clothes dobe." Sasuke instrtucted, opening a first aid kit.

"What? Why do I have to take my clothes off?" Naruto asked, losing his patience.

"Just do what I tell you. And go inside the tub, just keep your boxers though, I don't want to be scarred for life." Sasuke glared then lit up the candle he brought while waiting for Naruto to position himself inside the tub.

"Tsk, asshole."

Nodding his head at his friend, Sasuke grabbed the full bottle of vinegar and asked Naruto to extend his arms for him.

"It's a Euproctis chrysorrhoea. It's a very hairy caterpillar that once it brushes on an exposed skin you will start to itch and the skin will break into a rash." Sasuke started explaining while washing the skin with the vinegar slowly. "It's impossible to wash off the itchiness with just water that's why we're using vinegar because of its acid."

"What about the candle?" Naruto asked, eyeing the lit up candle. "Are you going to do something kinky to me?" Naruto joked, wiggling his eyebrows, feeling much better than before, although there's still an itch.

"You wish. I'm just going to use the melted wax on your skin so it will peel off the unwashed hair from the caterpillar." Sasuke explained again, making sure that the vinegar won't spill on his clothes.

"What?" Naruto asked blankly.

"What what, dobe?" Sasuke finished washing the skin with vinegar and set aside the bottle, and took the lit candle.

"W – What are you going to do with the candle teme?" Naruto started squirming but Sasuke's hold on his other arm prevented him to move farther.

"Just stay still, you wouldn't want to set your skin on fire would you?" Sasuke hissed, positioning the candle just above the tan turned red skin of Naruto.

"Sasuke….that's hot. How would I stay still when I know that you're going to be dripping melted wax into my skin?!" Naruto started, panicking.

"Sshh…it's not that hot, Dobe."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one going to – HAH…HaH..Sssshhhhhhittt! TEMEEE!"

Outside the Uchiha residence, one Uchiha Itachi was supposed to go back inside, when he heard a very loud shriek from a very loud mouthed blonde and he smirked to himself.

"It's about time." He smirked then shrugged, turning around and going back to where he came from. "I guess I'll just have to stay the night at Kisame's. Wouldn't want to disturb my little brother and his little blonde angel."

**1234567898765432123456789**

After a lot of shouting, struggling and cussing, the itchiness subsided and Naruto was now lying on Sasuke's bed sniffing softly. It is quite hard to admit but he did cry a little when the raven haired Uchiha dripped the melted wax on his skin. After shouting obscenities to whoever made that epocritis fucking fuck – Naruto's exact words – He suddenly felt exhausted and just waited for his friend to come back from cleaning the bathroom.

"You're still crying, huh Dobe?" Sasuke chuckled, looking at his best friend's slightly damp face.

"I'm not crying. Just got a little teary….those fucking epocritis caterpillar." He mumbled softly, almost pouting. Watching the scene in front of him, Sasuke can't help but to feel sorry for his best friend but still find it adorably cute when Naruto looked so fragile like that.

"It's a Euproctis chrysorrhoea, idiot." Sasuke corrected, walking over to Naruto, pushing him slightly so he can lie down beside his pouting blonde friend.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. Smarty pants. I prefer calling it, shimunshang (1)." Naruto mumbled weakly, rubbing his skin softly.

"Hn. You're so weird." Sasuke chuckled then took Naruto's still red arms and started doing the rubbing instead. Naruto looked at him weirdly but then shrugged it off and rolled over to his side so that he's facing Sasuke and that he can rub the skin more easily.

"I'm leaving Japan, you know." Naruto started in a whisper, afraid to ruin the moment.

"I know." Sasuke sighed, but still continued on rubbing smooth circles on Naruto's skin.

"Just for 4 years though. You wouldn't forget about me right, teme?" Naruto asked, nudging Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stopped rubbing Naruto's skin and looked at him straight in the eye, not noticing how close the two were.

"Of course, who would forget a Dobe like you? And it's a good thing you're going to go back there. After all these years, you would think that you've been good at speaking in Japanese, but unfortunately you still suck at it." Sasuke teased although his voice was only above whisper and the two kept looking at each other's eyes.

"Pft, it's not my fault I grew up and lived in America for seven years." Naruto bit back but still smiling softly.

"You lived there for seven years, Dobe, but you've been living here for almost 9 years now." Sasuke said quietly and kissed his best friend's forehead when he noticed that the blonde's eyes are already closed.

"Night, Dobe."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-teme…"

Sasuke was about to close his eyes when he felt a very light touch on his lips and saw Naruto moved slightly and smiled in his sleep, not able to witness the out-of-character blush that spread on the usually stoic Uchiha's cheeks.

"Sh..shi…shit." Uchiha Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and stuttered for the second time.

**1234567898765432123456789**

After the incident that night, Sasuke tried his best to avoid talking to Naruto, afraid that he might start stuttering in front of his best friend. Also, Naruto is the only one who knows about the real reason behind his stuttering thus, the avoidance. But of course, the blonde being the dense idiot he is, didn't notice his best friends attitude towards him. He just thought that Sasuke is very busy for the graduation being the class valedictorian and all so he just let Sasuke be.

Walking back to his locker, Naruto passed Iruka's room and saw Sasuke and his sensei talking to each other. It's not surprising seeing Sasuke and their literature teacher talk since he is a student of the said teacher, what was surprising was the lack of stuttering from a certain Uchiha.

"Yes Sensei, I'll bring it to you this Friday." Sasuke said flawlessly and bowed his head before leaving. Naruto waited outside the room and grabbed Sasuke's arms when he didn't noticed Naruto.

"So, looks like you've move on eh, Teme." Naruto teased his best friend and was rewarded with a glare. "What? You're not stuttering in front of him, does this mean you're already moved on?" he asked again, smirking at the Uchiha who's walking faster now while avoiding looking at him.

"Oh, hey there Uzumaki, Uchiha." A brunette guy greeted Naruto and Sasuke when the two finally got to their locker.

"Oh, Hey Kiba, sup?" Naruto asked, putting away his books messily inside his equally messy locker.

"Nothing much, just going to ask Uchiha here if he already have the curriculum vitae that Yamato-sensei asked you to give to Kurenai-sensei." Kiba informed them, leaning his back on the other locker. Sasuke just nodded and was about to give the said paper to Kiba – without talking at all - when Ino, Sakura, Lee and Hinata came and surrounded them then started talking to Naruto and him.

"So Sasuke-kun, ready for your speech?" Sakura asked, smiling at Sasuke while texting on her other hand without looking.

"I…uh.." Sasuke started but closed his mouth when he felt Naruto's presence beside him. I was going to stutter for sure, he thought.

"Of course he is, he's Uchiha Sasuke after all." Ino butted in, making Sasuke sigh and Sakura frown at her and started a fight by calling her a pig.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his other side – the Naruto-less side – and was just about to escape from the circle of friends when Lee suddenly talked to him and asked him a question about youth and all those things that comes out of lee's – and Gai-sensei's – mouth.

"Hah, as if Sasuke has anything like that." Naruto teased, encircling his arms around Sasuke's neck, which, in turn, made the latter froze on the spot.

All of them looked expectantly to Sasuke, expecting a very punch-worthy retort from him and it made Sasuke more nervous. Add to the fact that his sole reason for stuttering has his arms wrapped around him affectionately.

This is not happening, Sasuke thought grimly.

"I…uh…" He gulped then tried again. " You're such…a- a a-…nn. Id- id- idiot!" Sasuke shouted then run as fast as he can away from his group of friends whose jaws are gaping and eyes widened in shock. After a minute, Naruto face palmed and remembered something.

Sasuke stutters in front of his crush.

Then he looked around and saw that there are a lot of people surrounding them. So it means one of their friends is his best friend's crush. It's time for operation find-out-who-is-the-teme's-crush. And so, Naruto started stalking Sasuke and observed him from afar but just right to hear them talk and check who is the one that Sasuke has a crush on.

The first one was Ino. She called Sasuke for help in a last project in Science but it seems it's not her because Sasuke looked so composed and aloof as usual like any other day.

"And you can always add the synthesis after reading all the related studies here." Sasuke explained to Ino. "And why the hell are you just doing this now?"

"Eh, you know how busy I am Sasuke-kun…" Ino blushed sheepishly then thanked Sasuke before running outside their classroom.

"Tch…woman." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto pouted in a corner, hoping that it will be easy for him to find out who Sasuke is crushing on but it seems that he still have 4 people to spy at. Nodding his head in determination, Naruto waited for anyone of those 4 to talk to Sasuke. And Lee did just that.

"Sasuke-san, why the long face? Today is a very bright and sunny day! Youth is all over the place and since we're already a month away, it is time to rekindle those friendships that was lost before." Lee stated animatedly, smiling widely showing his shiny teeth in the process.

"Hn. Maybe you're the one who should do the rekindling with Sakura since you haven't made any progress yet after 4 long years." Sasuke bit back, and looked at Lee blankly which in turn made the previous happy and youthful boy pout and leave the Uchiha alone.

At the same corner as before, a blonde boy hit his head on his desk and sighed audibly because of what he saw. 'I don't know if I should be happy that he's not Sasuke's crush or I should be sad since I'll still have to wait for lunch to spy him with Kiba, Sakura and Hinata talking since they're not in the same class as ours.' Naruto thought morosely, and started doodling on his notebook, still with his head on his desk that he didn't notice the same Uchiha looking longingly at him, with a red tint on his cheek.

**1234567898765432123456789**

When lunch time came, Naruto ate before all of his friends get together in their usual table since he has a mission. And that mission won't be possible if Sasuke is surrounded with all of their friends. It will only bring more confusion. So he opted to wait for Sasuke to be alone with any one of those four 'contestants'. After 30 minutes of waiting just around the corner outside the school cafeteria, Sasuke came out with a talkative Kiba on tow. And Naruto felt another failure came into him when he saw and heard Sasuke talking like his usual self without the stuttering when he was being asked.

"So yeah like…wait, where is Naruto by the way?" Kiba suddenly asked the bored looking Uchiha beside him.

"Hn. Probably trying to be more of a dobe than he is." Sasuke replied nonchalantly though inside he's also wondering.

Kiba's howl of laughter was cut off when Naruto suddenly went out of his hiding place to defend himself for being called an idiot.

"What the fuck did you say teme?" Naruto growled at his friend whose smirk suddenly vanished from hearing his voice. Kiba sitffled a laugh at the shock look that's plastered on the usually composed Uchiha.

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto turned to look at the brunette. "You teme, calling me an Idiot."

"Hn. But I'm just…te…te..telling..fuck." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. At first he thought that he can speak again in front of Naruto without stuttering but then it still happened in the end. He will never hear the end of it, he thought grimly. And the only solution that he can execute without embarrassing himself more was to – although still a bit embarrassing – was to run.

And run he did.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's retreating back confusedly then turned to look at Kiba who only shrugged, obviously not understanding anything happening. After that, the blonde boy continued on with his mission but then it all proved him nothing. When Sasuke was talking to one Haruno Sakura, it's like he's only talking to a very close girl friend, even more like a sibling and he doesn't stutter a bit. When it came to the Hyuuga Heir, well, it was Hinata's turn to stutter in front of the Uchiha.

"Fucking failure…" Naruto mumbled dejectedly on his way home. Sasuke wasn't with him at the moment because of a sudden meeting in the student council board and of course, he is Uchiha Sasuke the council president, that's why he's there. And it's only logical since he's the one who called for the meeting.

Walking back home dejectedly, Naruto started to ponder about what had happened the whole day. Specifically speaking, the whole Sasuke-is-stuttering-again issue. None of those people from the time he found out about Sasuke's regained stuttering are the cause of the said problem. Everyone who was surrounding them that time isn't the cause and suddenly, something hit Naruto's head, like a hammer hitting a nail and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"…Is Sasuke…stuttering cause of me?"

Well, that's another hypothesis that he's going to find out.

* * *

**(1) Shimunshang is what me and my friends call this insect. it's a funny story really cause here in our country, the hair inside of a human's nose is called shimunshang. old people call them that, here. so when we saw the wooly catterpillar, it's like a moving human nose hair and we called it that. haha. funny right? meh.**

**review please? should I continue or not? what cha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: "Stuttering"**

**PAIRING: SasuNaru**

**RATING: rated M**

**SUMMARY: Everybody knows that Uzumaki Naruto isn't the brightest crayon in a box so when he came up with a theory, even he can't believe how accurate it is. and that theory is that one Uchiha Sasuke stutters when he is in love. too bad it still doesn't change the fact that he is dense as fuck.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm Masashi Kishimoto? no.**

**A/N: okay, so before you go all angry-mode at me for not updating this for so long, please hear me out. *coughscoughs* Okay, so I really don't have any excuse other than THE FUCKING PLOT BUNNY LEFT ME HIGH AND DRY AND JUST CAME BACK TONIGHT. I was able to finish the first part of this a week ago, but all of these are finished all in one sitting. (fucking plot bunny *growls*) also, thank you for those who review. I'll personally thank you guys (via inbox) after I finished this story, but right now, I JUST LOVE YA'LL, *hearts* anywho, I'm not going to make this lame excuses of mine to wander long, so here it is.**

**NOTE: Unbeta'd, obviously. **

_**Italicized – flashbacks of Sasuke and Sakura's conversations.**_

**Previously on Stuttering… ~**

"Fucking failure…" Naruto mumbled dejectedly on his way home. Sasuke wasn't with him at the moment because of a sudden meeting in the student council board and of course, he is Uchiha Sasuke the council president, that's why he's there. And it's only logical since he's the one who called for the meeting.

Walking back home dejectedly, Naruto started to ponder about what had happened the whole day. Specifically speaking, the whole Sasuke-is-stuttering-again issue. None of those people from the time he found out about Sasuke's regained stuttering are the cause of the said problem. Everyone who was surrounding them that time isn't the cause and suddenly, something hit Naruto's head, like a hammer hitting a nail and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"…Is Sasuke…stuttering cause of me?"

Well, that's another hypothesis that he's going to find out.

**1234567898765432123456789**

The silence that surrounds the whole block got disturbed the moment a blonde psychopath – or that's how the whole neighbourhood thought the blonde is since he's all by himself – started laughing maniacally, wiping his tears with the back of his hands. He can't believe that he just thought of the most absurd thing in the whole wide world considering that thought includes his most anti-social-perfectionist-broody of a best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, who's the complete opposite of him.

"Oh hell, why did I even think of that?" He laughed harder again slapping his thighs because of how ridiculous his thoughts are.

Well, He is Naruto so he thinks that was ridiculous.

Idiot.

Chuckling lowly, the blonde idiot continued his merry way towards his house and thinking of different ways on how to unlock the mystery that is Uchiha Sasuke's potential lover. Finding out who the person is will be easy because of Sasuke's stuttering tendencies whenever faced with that person, but trying to come up with a strategy on revealing the mystery person and to make that strategy work properly will be the hard one.

"I feel like giving up…" Naruto sighed deeply.

"EH? What happened to the Naruto that I know?" Sakura suddenly showed up, making Naruto stumble on his walk.

"Nyeeh…Sakura-chan? Where did you come from? Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto shrieked, in a manly way of course, clutching his shirt near his heart.

Sakura only smiled at him then grabbed his arms and continued on their walk towards Naruto's house. Completely speechless, Naruto just silently followed the pink haired woman.

"So Naruto…" Sakura started.

"So Sakura-chan…" Naruto mimicked, already sensing the upcoming interview that would most likely fuck everything that's inside Naruto's mind.

"I know that you already know that I know what's bothering you." Sakura once again started without looking at the blonde, opted on focusing on the pebble she's kicking while walking. Naruto turned to look at her with a raised brow and a questioning look.

"I know you know what? I kinda don't get it." He shook his head, laughing sheepishly, making the female smile amusely at him.

"tsk. Subtlety really isn't in your vocabulary, neh Naruto?" she sighed, then continued when the said man just nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "You're troubled about something related to Sasuke-kun, am I right?"

"Hm…It's not really troubling, per se. but its vexing?" Naruto replied.

"Wow. Vexing? seriously." Sakura said, shocked at his blonde friend's answer.

"Why the hell are you so surprised about it?"

"heh. Cause it's you Naruto." Sakura giggled when Naruto scowled more, then patted his head like a kid. "Anyway, back to my main concern. What happened?"

Naruto thought about telling his dilemma to Sakura but he's afraid that she might look at him like some lunatic for coming up with the most ridiculous – even he thought that it is ridiculous - theory. Never mind being questioned about his intelligence, but thinking if he's a lunatic, well that's too much even for him. But then again, Sakura is the second person closest to him, after Sasuke. Naruto, now trying to balance the pros and cons on telling Sakura his problem, he then decided.

"Sasuke stutters when he's in love. Or somewhat attracted to a person." Naruto blurted out, shutting his eyes in an expected oncoming laugh from the girl. But he got none, so he chance to take a peek at the girl beside him. "You're not going to laugh?"

"What? Me? Why would I laugh? Actually, it's not unusual for someone who's very good at speaking be a mess when in front of someone they like, or love." Sakura stated which made Naruto blink his eyes, surprised at what he had heard.

"That's not unusual? Really?"

"Well, not really. Let's say, 2 out of 10 people can be like that in certain situations, but some can still overcome that problem because of fear that they might lose the person they love if they don't man up." Sakura concluded, the two of them continuing their walk. "How bad is Sasuke's anyway?"

"How bad? Well, enough to make him fail at lit class." Naruto chuckled at how bad Sasuke's condition were.

"What? So you mean all this time, he's in love with Iruka-sensei?"

"Was in love. But now, here comes my problem." Naruto paused, then continued when Sakura nodded motioning for him to continue. "Sasuke has already moved on with his attraction to Iruka-sensei because he was able to talk to him this morning without problem, but then when he was with us this morning, he can't stop stuttering, so I thought that his new crush is one of our friends, so I investigated the whole day."

"But you weren't able to find out anything and you feel like giving up." Sakura finished for him.

"Well, yeah. That sums about everything." Naruto sighed.

"Who were the candidates?" Sakura asked enthusiasm clear in her eyes.

"Well, there were you, which were obviously not the answer for my problem because he looked like he's having an argument with his sister earlier instead of stuttering like a fool in love." He started, making Sakura scowl a bit at his conclusion about her being Sasuke's sister.

"Hey, you don't need to rub it in my face that I don't have a chance on Sasuke-kun." She pouted then nudged Naruto to continue.

"Heh. Sorry. Anyway, there's Ino, who made Sasuke-teme mad because of procrastination, finishing up her project at the day of the deadline, or something that involves her being late."

"HA! At least I didn't make Sasuke-kun mad. Take that Ino!" Naruto laughed at how optimistic Sakura is being and agreed to her that she's much better than Ino. But that's because she's with her right now and not the blonde girl.

"Then Kiba's also a no. Lee was definitely a huge NO! And Hinata…well, she was the one who stuttered when Sasuke tried talking to her. So all in all, it was a failure!" Naruto slumped down at the huge tree just in front of his house, not wanting to go inside yet. Then Sakura hit him, hard, before sitting down beside him.

"You really are a dumb-ass, Naruto. No offence but your stupidity had gone to a whole new level that there isn't even an existing term that can be used to define your stupidity." Sakura almost shouted at him, frustrated at his friend's stupidity and density.

"Hey now, that was just offensive in so many levels, Sakura-chan. You hurt me." Naruto pouted, making Sakura sigh and hug him.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to do that in order to make that head of yours understand that you are the cause of Sasuke's stuttering. Why can't you get it?" that statement made Naruto froze. Then he laughed again, just like how he laughed at his 'absurd' thought awhile ago.

"Sakura-chan, that's impossible. Come on, you know how the teme is." Naruto only laughed louder when Sakura sighed. She stood up and turn away from Naruto.

"Fine, I'll just have to prove it to you." Sakura swore. Naruto stopped laughing and felt cold shivers run down his spine with how scary Sakura's voice sounded.

"Huh…"

And with that, Sakura walked away and left a nervous Naruto behind. A determined woman sure is scary, Naruto thought. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked inside his house, trying to come up with a better plan than stalking.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke tried his best in avoiding a certain blue-eyed blonde dobe, though he's not going to admit it to anyone. And so, the student council president can be found walking to the Student council office on his lunch break, hoping no one was there at the moment. But somewhere up there must've hated him since he saw a pink haired woman sitting leisurely on his desk while eating her lunch happily, Like she have all the time in the world.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun." She greeted, before taking a bite at her sandwich.

"Hn." Sasuke and his usual replies, and even though he doesn't want any disturbances, he still sat at the couch placed at the corner of the room and opened his bag to get his packed lunch.

"So Sasuke-kun…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the cafeteria with, I don't know, Naruto?" she asked, trying to look innocent. But Sasuke's better than that and knows that she's up to something. Still, he won't back down to any mind games; he's Uchiha Sasuke after all.

"So Sakura, where were you yesterday? Weren't you supposed to be here for, I don't know, the student council meeting since you're the secretary?" Sasuke mocked, making Sakura choke on her food and blush, almost rivalling her hair color.

"We- well, you see, Sasuke-kun…I talked to Naruto for something important." She answered back when she composed herself and almost felt like smirking because of how it instantly got Sasuke's attention. "I know you're in love with him. Or maybe not yet," she rephrased her statement when Sasuke shot him an irritated look, "but you want to be with him. I'm not asking for a confirmation Uchiha, I'm stating the truth."

"And I'm not asking for your opinion either, Haruno." Sasuke bit back.

"I know that, but you just can't run away from your best friend just cause you can't face him properly. Naruto's worried that after graduation; you wouldn't want anything to do with him. Especially now that you know that he'll be going back to the states. " Or not really,I just made that up but you don't need to know that Sasuke-kun, I just want more drama, the inner-sakura almost laughed evilly at that thought. "And don't you dare tell me that you don't understand what I'm talking about, Sasuke-kun. I know all about your stuttering."

"Because the dobe told you."

"No! no…he didn't. I already know about that that's why I run after him and talked to him about it." Smooth cover Outer-Sakura! "And don't worry; he still hasn't got a clue on who you're crushing right now."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" the raven prodigy asked, unamused.

"You're stubborn, I get that. But can't you just do this for Naruto, he's really worried. He's so worried that he even used the term per se and vexing." Sakura explained, pleading to all the gods that exists to hear her out.

And maybe those gods got tired of listening to her whining and Sasuke suddenly nodded, though a bit hesitant.

"Fine, Haruno. But what are you going to do about my problem?" Sasuke asked, trying to look uninterested, though deep inside he also wanted a solution.

'This will be the first and last time I'm going to ask for help of anybody.' Sasuke thought, morosely.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, first stage you'll have to…"

* * *

Slowly but still composed as ever, Sasuke walked towards where Naruto and their friends are sitting at their usual place at Ichiraku. Although a bit hesitant, Uchiha Sasuke is a man who never takes back what he said. And of course to prove to that pink haired nosy Haruno that he can live up to the expectations of being an Uchiha and that calling him a chicken is unacceptable, which in return made the Haruno the happiest female blackmailer to ever blackmail an Uchiha.

"Oi, Sasuke, I haven't seen you the whole day!" Naruto called out to his best friend when he saw him walking towards them with a serious almost creepy-irritated look on his face.

"_1__st__ stage, the usual Sasuke stage. You'll have to be your usual self by answering Hn all the time and be all broody and angsty…"_

"_Oi, you're having too much fun already. I'm not 'broody and angsty…"_

"_Shut up Sasuke-kun!"_

"Oi, Uchiha, you've been zoning out. That's so unlike you." Kiba greeted while Naruto waved his hands frantically at the said Uchiha.

"Hn." Now that's better, Sasuke thought and saw Sakura smirk at him behind the worried Naruto and the annoying Kiba.

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto though he still can't open his mouth properly, afraid that if he did, Naruto will be able to pick up that he's stuttering because of him, so he choose instead to motion for Ayame, the restaurant's owner's daughter, to give him tea and leisurely sipped on it like it's the most tasty drink in the entire universe.

Well, maybe it really is, for Sasuke.

The whole time, when asked for something, Sasuke would either just nod or Hn'ed making their group of friends think that he's just being his usual self. But that was a different story to Naruto. The whole time they were there, the moment Sasuke answered hn on three consecutive times, Naruto knew that there's wrong with Sasuke. And he's determined to find out before the day comes to an end. So on their way home, Naruto asked Sasuke if they can walk together since it's in the same direction, and Sasuke being himself, only hned, making Naruto sigh.

"Teme…what's your problem?" Naruto finally asked when he felt like he's going nowhere in making a decent conversation with his best friend.

"Hn." Sasuke almost gulped his throat cause of nervousness, thinking that he never felt that nervous before, even with Iruka-sensei.

"What's gotten into you? First, you tried avoiding me and now, even though we're walking home together, you still wouldn't even look at me and talk to me properly. You're supposed to be my best friend!" Naruto almost shouted, frustrated at his wits end. The whole day, the Uchiha was nothing but a statue beside him and sometimes rivalling a robot on how he automatically answers hn in every question that was asked to him.

"Ugh, Teme!" Naruto groaned out. When the Uchiha just stood there, looking at a tree behind Naruto like it was the most entertaining thing in the world, the exasperated Uzumaki punched Sasuke so hard, he felt like his head was about to fall off from his neck.

"…The fuck?" Sasuke uttered when Naruto was already gone and the Uchiha was left behind, laying tiredly and shocked on the ground. "Fucking Haruno…"

* * *

Although a bit hesitant about continuing their plan – well, mostly Sakura's plan – Sasuke still listens to her and is about to execute the next stage. It has been a week since the incident, and all of their friends are already worried sick since Naruto is being too happy for his own good. They can almost feel the radiating insincerity and misleading smile plastered on his face like it was glued permanently. And Sasuke can always be seen inside the student council office, sometime with Hyuuga Neji, their vice president, or with Sakura.

"_2__nd__ stage will be the: I'm so sorry stage…"_

"_So really, the point of the 1__st__ stage was to make the dobe mad at me?"_

"_Well, duh."_

"_Well, when all of this are done, I wouldn't think twice about hitting you, you know that, right Haruno?"_

"_Ehe..anyway.."_

And since Sasuke can't properly talk in front of Naruto, they will be using the old fashioned – well, that's what the Uchiha called it – way of saying sorry to someone you're attracted to.

Sending a letter through the person's locker.

'Too clichéd.' Sasuke thought grimly as he walked towards Naruto's locker. Being the Dobe's best friend definitely has its advantage. Slowly, Sasuke entered the code on Naruto's lock and smirked inwardly when he heard a click coming from the lock. When it was opened, Sasuke hurriedly tucked the apology letter inside between the blonde's biology book and an unopened pack of gummy bears.

'So immature…' Sasuke thought, before closing the locker. Glancing sideways, making sure no one saw him, he walked away from the locker and marched back to the Student council office like he hadn't just opened someone's locker and put a letter in it. Never mind that the said owner of the locker is his best friend.

Doing that task, Sasuke concluded, was just the 1st part. An easy step. Their entire plan – or well, yeah, mostly Sakura's – will only be successful if Naruto cooperated with them, even without him knowing.

"Now it's up to you…" Sasuke whispered, looking up at the ceiling like he was really talking to someone from above, then shook his head on how he was being so out of character. "Hn."

* * *

When Naruto opened his locker, he only raised an eyebrow when he saw a letter tucked between his book and his gummy bear treats. And when he took it out, he only felt like laughing at someone who's stupid enough to put a letter in a wrong locker, but when Naruto flipped it on the other side, he felt like laughing at himself for accusing someone for being stupid when he was the one who should be laughed at, because 1) his name was written at the other side of the letter and 2) Sasuke is the only one who has access on his locker. Who the hell gave that bastard permission to open his locker? Naruto thought, but that was not the point. He scowled at his never ending ADHD-like tendencies.

With shaky hands, Naruto smoothed the still-flawless letter because of nervousness and gasped when it really was from Sasuke, confirming it with just a short glance because of how painstakingly familiar the handwriting was. With a quick intake of breathe, Naruto started reading the letter, only to be disappointed on how much effort the bastard put into writing it, insert Naruto's snort and sarcasm there. Blue eyes sizing up the words on the letter, trying so hard to control his eyebrows to twitch and to come up with a Sasuke-like reason – nope, not rational – on why the Uchiha prodigy just have to write his apology in a letter wherein he can just text him that he was sorry or better yet, just fucking talk to him!

It was only an 'I'm sorry, dobe' written inside, and it made Naruto more upset and angry – and also disappointed – at his best friend.

"He could've just told me personally." Naruto muttered dejectedly, crumpling the letter and threw it on the floor.

"What happened, Naruto?" Sakura asked when she saw Naruto's dark expression and the crumpled paper lying on the floor. Naruto just eyed the paper and Sakura understood that it has something to do with the paper on the floor. She walked the few steps towards it, crouched down and picked it up, straightening it, only to shrivel it more violently than Naruto.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Why are you…" Naruto wasn't able to finish what he was going to say because Sakura growled threateningly a certain duck-butt haired raven's name and walked away stomping like she was the one who has been offended.

"Eh…" Naruto scratched his head questioningly, anger forgotten.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiba asked when he saw Sakura's evil face when he was about to pass by, but stopped when he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Actually, I don't really know." Naruto answered.

* * *

What Sasuke liked about staying inside the student council office was the calmness and quietness of the surrounding which gives him time to think about things that are more consequential and worthwhile rather than those trivial things such as how to overcome his stuttering.

'Tch. I'm an Uchiha.' Sasuke thought, though there's a nagging voice in his head – a very tinsy tiny voice – saying that he's being stupid.

"UCHIHA DUCK-BUTT SCAREDY CAT FOOLISH BRAINLESS DEFICIENT DENSE SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

And then there was also a part of him that hated the same place because of a certain presumptuous and intrusive pink-haired female who's currently shouting at him inside his haven.

"What?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Don't you dare 'what' me Uchiha! What the hell is 'I'm sorry', huh?" Sakura pried, seething with anger.

"I didn't know that you're also a member of the doltish female society seeing that you can't comprehend what 'I'm sorry' means." Sasuke taunted and smirked at the shaking body of the secretary.

"You know what…" Sakura shouted, but stopped herself then continued, calmly this time, "You know what? I'm done. This 'doltish' female in front of you is done giving a crap about your feelings. Thank you for giving me a chance to actually see that malformed brain of yours, Sasuke-kun. It was such an honour." She finished with a mock bow and salute, and practically threw the door open and walked out, leaving a stunned Uchiha behind.

* * *

After the whole Sakura/Apology letter fiasco, Sasuke became more closed off and is often can be found in his haven – the office – or just MIA. It has been almost a week or two and neither Sakura nor Naruto has talked to him yet. Well, on Naruto's case, it was Sasuke who was avoiding the blonde and on Sakura's it was her doing the avoiding.

Graduation is nearing, and Sasuke's thankful about that that he was able to take his mind off of his friend and love life problem. Only, the downside part is her secretary is Sakura, meaning she's expected to work beside him all the time. And never was a day passes by without her indirect comment about her being a 'doltish' secretary and nonstop apology of being incompetent.

It's driving Sasuke insane.

"Uchiha-san, someone's looking for you." A freshmen representative announced. And Sasuke, being too engrossed on his paperwork just nodded without inquiring who the person that is looking for him.

"Let them in."

Sasuke heard the visitor come in but after a minute of not talking, Sasuke looked up from his paper works and found Naruto looking at him calculatingly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started.

Just seeing Naruto made his throat constrict and he was, again, unable to speak in front of his long time best friend.

"So you're still not going to talk to me, are you?" Naruto accused. Sasuke looked at the other side of the room, his mind on haywire.

'Fucking stuttering.' Sasuke thought, trying his hardest not to show his frustration on the outside.

"What happened, Sasuke? I really don't know how it all came here. I'm fucking desperate, teme. You wouldn't even look at me, much more talk to me. You started acting that way after that last sleep over I had at your house. You just love messing with my already messed up head, aren't you huh, teme. Then you also got mad at Sakura-chan and called her stupid because of all of your frustrations towards me. Why do you even have to involve her? And why can't you just apologize to me personally? I'm starting to think that you're actually avoiding me because I'm the reason why you stutter…" Sasuke's breathe hitched when he heard Naruto about him being the reason of his stutter and immediately felt scared for being rejected easily.

"But of course, that'll never happen." Naruto, totally unaware of the emotional turmoil he's giving Sasuke, continued speaking but his voice changed. Like he was actually afraid of hearing that comes out of his mouth.

'like he doesn't want to hear those words become reality…' Sasuke thought, his eyes widening a bit at his realization.

'Did Naruto really think that it's impossible for me to like him? That he's not worth my affection?' Sasuke sighed, 'he really is a dobe.' But even though Sasuke came up with that conclusion, he still wasn't able to move from his spot and just heard Naruto's last words before he walk away.

"I'm sorry, Teme. I won't push myself to be a part of your life anymore. I know you're tired. 'm sorry." Sasuke stood inside the office, frozen with shock. He didn't want Naruto to leave him. He's not even tired of taking care of the dobe. Where did that thought come from?

Although his mind was a mess and it's like thousands of little Sasuke was running inside his mind to find a button to make the Sasuke-body move, outside, he just stood frozen. Panic visible in his eyes, but can be ignored since the way he just stand there looked like he doesn't give a damn to his surroundings and just felt like standing there. He knew he should've run after Naruto, but because of being scared shitless of being rejected, he chose to stand there and just accept that he's not worth being called an Uchiha.

"I am a coward after all." He mumbled. 'Should've listened to Sakura, after all.' He added as an afterthought.

* * *

**2****nd**** A/N: I don't know how it ended like this (a drama *blanch*) but, Oh well. It's my dirty little hands' fault. **

**No reviews, no last chappie…:''3 nah, I'm kidding. Although a little review wouldn't hurt, neh? :'''3**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: "Stuttering"**

**PAIRING: SasuNaru**

**RATING: rated M**

**SUMMARY: Everybody knows that Uzumaki Naruto isn't the brightest crayon in a box so when he came up with a theory, even he can't believe how accurate it is. and that theory is that one Uchiha Sasuke stutters when he is in love. too bad it still doesn't change the fact that he is dense as fuck.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm Masashi Kishimoto? no.**

**WARNING: Possible OOCness, Unbeta'd. swearing and stuff.**

**A/N: dun dun dun. I really wasn't expecting for this to be uploaded today, but I was like, what the hell, the readers deserve this so here it is. And I have to tell you people that there is no lemon here, yet. I was thinking of putting it here but then, meh. I don't feel like it so maybe the lemon will be up any day this week and that would most likely be the last part of Stuttering. *sniffles* I'm gonnna miss this baby. **

**Okay so, On with it…**

**Previously on Stuttering… ~**

"I'm sorry, Teme. I won't push myself to be a part of your life anymore. I know you're tired. 'm sorry." Sasuke stood inside the office, frozen with shock. He didn't want Naruto to leave him. He's not even tired of taking care of the dobe. Where did that thought come from?

Although his mind was a mess and it's like thousands of little Sasuke was running inside his mind to find a button to make the Sasuke-body move, outside, he just stood frozen. Panic visible in his eyes, but can be ignored since the way he just stand there looked like he doesn't give a damn to his surroundings and just felt like standing there. He knew he should've run after Naruto, but because of being scared shitless of being rejected, he chose to stand there and just accept that he's not worth being called an Uchiha.

"I am a coward after all." He mumbled. 'Should've listened to Sakura, after all.' He added as an afterthought.

**1234567898765432123456789**

When one Uchiha Itachi came home from a very wild night of partying and drinking at the bar him and his friends frequented, all of his high and a bit of drunkenness were removed in an instant the moment he stepped foot in their house – or what other people might call their mansion, but really, it's just a house, no big deal. The said house – or mansion – was being lulled by a very calming classical music. From the 1st volume of Richard Stoltzman's fine music – entitled "Maid with the flaxen hair" – filled the elder Uchiha's ears and made him cringe and sigh at the same time. Who in their right mind would listen to a classical music at 2 in the morning putting the volume on the highest level? He's very much familiar with the said classical music because he owns the record. Though he doesn't mind someone borrowing his records, but what he minds was the fact that whoever was playing it was really either in a very lightheaded mood, or in the depths of hell and in need of a calming surrounding.

"Sasuke…" Itachi called out, somewhat bothered at his little brother.

He went straight upstairs, thought that Sasuke will be up there already doing god knows what. But when he looked inside, no one was there. He went to search in the study, their late parents' room, and his room, but no one was also there. Scratching his chin, the older raven Uchiha went back downstairs and headed straight to their kitchen.

No Sasuke in sight.

Sighing, he went back to the living room and took off his coat and left it on a coat hanger on the way to the living room. Itachi walked towards the player and pressed stop, making the whole house be engulfed with silence. When he turned to his right to just sprawl at the sofa for a minute, he found a much disoriented looking little brother of his, sprawled all over the carpeted floor, just almost behind the sofa.

If Itachi's not an Uchiha, he would've jumped 2ft from the floor and maybe shriek in a not-so-manly way from too much shock in seeing his brother looking like a creature of the night, But fortunately, he is an Uchiha; therefore, his reaction in seeing his brother looking like a crap was an unamused look and a nudge using his feet on his brother's head.

"Sasuke, as much as I love seeing you suffer, I still have my moments wherein I would rather sleep than see you like this. There's still some other day for your suffering and my tormenting." Itachi nudged his brother's head again, but still got no reaction from the certain imbecile on the floor.

"Sasuke…"

"Aniki…" Sasuke interrupted, a blank look etched on his face.

"Hn. What is it?" Itachi asked as he sat down on the sofa and sighed softly at finally being able to relax even just a tiny bit.

"If, for example, you screwed everything up with the person that you truly care for and can't do anything about it because you can't face them, will you still try fixing it?" the younger of the two asked, deep in thought.

"Deep, little brother, so deep." Itachi pointed out, out of drunkenness and the fact that it's very much unusual for his brother to talk to him about his feelings.

"That's not the answer I'm waiting for, actually." Sasuke scowled, glaring upside down his brother.

"Well, it depends. Do you really think that you really love him to be worth eating your pride or not?" Itachi started, rubbing circles on his forehead.

"Him? Who do you think I'm talking about?" Sasuke scowled a bit, but still remained unmoving on the floor.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, Otoutou, I know everything." Itachi boasted, then continued. "So you're having a lover's quarrel already with Naruto-kun, I see." Sasuke snorted then stood up from the floor and glared daggers at his brother.

"Are you fucking mocking me?"

"Sasuke, Language…"

"Who on earth would be in a Lover's Quarrel when you don't even have a lover?" Sasuke continued, not minding Itachi when he was scolded for his language.

"You don't? Well, I thought you and Naruto-kun are already going out?" Itachi raised an elegant brow.

"I thought you know everything, huh, Uchiha Itachi-sama?" Sasuke mocked.

"Hn. Seems I still have a fleck of human blood in me." Itachi mumbled, which in turn made Sasuke look at his brother like he's just killed a cat then cried because of it.

"Hn. Just as I thought, hanging out with your friends really does huge damage in your brain. I'm going upstairs and leave your useless ass instead." Sasuke was already in the middle of the staircase when he heard his brother maunder something that got stuck in his head.

"Men only have two faults….What they do, and what they say."

* * *

Naruto can't stop walking back and forth inside his room. He's been bothered ever since he got home from school on what really was happening to Sasuke. Sure, he got bit over dramatic earlier on his confrontation with Sasuke. But he just doesn't have anything that can help ease his troubled mind. Sasuke just wouldn't talk to him and it confused him why, especially the part where he felt like vomiting when he thought about Sasuke not wanting to be with him anymore.

"Be with me? What the fuck? What are we, a couple?" Naruto felt like wracking his brain in frustration and groaned when he realized that he doesn't want to die yet. 'Not when I still don't understand all this feelings I have now.' He thought.

Then suddenly, he remembered what Sakura had said to him the other day and he gulped when he started to realize what she meant by him being a dumb-ass and that his stupidity has gone a whole new level that she couldn't come up with a term to describe it. Naruto pouted and mumbled a "meanie" under his breath.

"Sakura-chan said I'm the cause of teme's stuttering….hm. So, what to do? What to do?" he tapped his chin and contemplated on how to test her pink-haired friend's theory without worrying about Sasuke avoiding him or ignoring him.

"AH!" Naruto walked hastily towards his night stand and grabbed his cell phone to send a text to Sakura since calling her would mean suicide since it's already 11 pm and the Haruno, no doubt, is already having her beauty sleep.

**Neh, can you help me with Sasuke-teme? **

Naruto thought of explaining his plan on the text but chose to just wait until tomorrow so that he can talk to her properly and personally. 'I hope this will work.' Naruto thought as he sighed for the last time that night before lying on his bed and drifting off to sleep.

**1234567898765432123456789**

Sasuke kept on repeating the words Itachi had said to him last night in his head and just can't seem to understand what it meant, even when he was taking a bath, putting on his clothes and all the way to their school.

"_Men only have two faults….What they do, and what they say."_

So basically, Sasuke mustered that his fault was because of something he did, since he can't talk whenever he's around Naruto. And yeah, he's taking his brother's 'Enlightening Quotes' literally since Itachi is nothing but. Then he thought back on what he had done and unfortunately, the only thing he remembered that may have caused – or well, really caused – Naruto's resentment or annoyance or what the fuck ever towards him, was that he tried avoiding him and wouldn't talk to him.

Now, going back to his dilemma, all of it was because he can't speak properly in front of the blonde. So whether he avoids him or not, it would all come down to this. It's like he's going around in circles.

And now he's screwed.

"So much for having a brother…" Sasuke mumbled out-of-character that earned him a few worried and curious looks from his schoolmates.

He needed help and no amount of hatred towards that word can stop him from needing it. That's why he tried talking to his brother. He knows that Itachi said those words to help him on how to start his plan on whatever he's having a problem with, since Itachi doesn't know what's his problem is, but he can't help but to look for more advice. Or help, really.

Sasuke felt like groaning, not caring that he really was out of character and very un-Uchiha that moment but he's on the edge of breaking down. Though thankfully, when the groan was about to come out of his mouth, he caught a glimpse of pink hair and he literally perked up. He followed the pink-haired girl, not caring whether he misses his first class because this is a matter of life and death.

Well, not really, but its close.

"Sakura." He called out and run faster when Sakura stopped walking and looked back to see who called her. Then she frowned when she saw who it was.

"What now?" Sakura asked tiredly.

She must've been working a lot for the graduation since there's only two weeks left and there's a lot of preparation to be done, especially the inauguration of the new set of officers, and that's what the SC secretary's job.

"I…" Sasuke started then gulped. Never have in his entire life he would've thought that he will apologize to someone who's not an Uchiha and Naruto. "I…sorry…for uh…everything." He finished and looked away only to look at Sakura again when she started laughing.

"What now?" Sasuke hissed at the still laughing girl.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…if you don't stop that stuttering of yours, I will think that you now have a crush on me." Sakura teased and giggled more.

'You wish…' Sasuke thought. "Hn." He grunted instead.

"Apology accepted, Uchiha. Though what do you want now?" she asked smiling at him amusedly.

"I need help. On Naruto…" He said truthfully, looking at Sakura sincerely. Then Sakura smiled at him apologetically.

"You know what I learned these past days that I'm avoiding you? Is that only you can help yourself on what to do about your problem with Naruto. I can't help you with anything unless you fully accept what you're feeling towards him. I can give you an advice and that advice is for you to suck it up and be a man and just tell him personally what you really feel, and that's all I can do. It's up to you whether you're going to act on it or ignore the reality that it's the only solution you can come up with. I know Naruto will accept you no matter what he hears from you. Naruto loves you just as much as you love him…and don't you dare tell me that you're not yet in love. You just think that but really, your love for him has always been inside of you and you're acknowledging it just now. And that goes the same for him." Sakura explained and smiled inwardly at Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke, for once, was speechless on what he just heard from his female secretary, He can't believe that everything she just said had hit home. And now, what Itachi had told him finally all made sense. It's not the avoiding or the part where he behaved a little like a stuffed frog with laryngitis (1), but it's what he hadn't done yet and that is to tell Naruto what he really feels. Because unless he says it out loud, Naruto will forever remain confused about his behavior and will continually think that it's because he doesn't want to be with the blonde anymore which was, obviously, far from it.

"Fuck…" he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, fuck right? And remember Sasuke, in dreams and in love there are no impossibilities. And since Naruto is both your dreams and Love, nothing is impossible." And with that last statement, Sakura walked away, leaving a stunned Uchiha standing in the empty hallway.

'Fuck this stuttering, I'm talking to Naruto.' His last thoughts before he walked back to his classroom and thanked the God for having Kakashi as his teacher that time since he was always late for class and Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with suspension.

Though, as usual, it was the least of his concern.

* * *

"What?" Naruto was shocked when Sakura texted him just before their first class ends and told him that Sasuke's looking for him and wants to talk to him.

'That was easy.' Naruto thought amusedly. He was even unable to talk to Sakura personally after he texted her last night asking for help on how to execute his plans and this already came? He thought that cornering Sasuke will be hard to do since the Uchiha was very earnest in hiding from him and avoiding him, and for that, Naruto was thankful to whoever was up there that cared enough to him for them to make all of this easy.

The blonde texted 'Ok' back and contemplated on what he was going to tell Sasuke and how he was going to make him speak. And because Naruto was too immersed in his train of thoughts, he didn't realize that the class was over already. He would've stayed much longer if not for Hinata's voice calling onto him and asking if he was alright. He replied yes and told Hinata to not wait for him for his next class because he have to hunt a certain dark haired duck and he really need to do it asap. Hinata just nodded and told Naruto that he'll just tell their teacher that he has to go to the clinic and Naruto was more than thankful for that.

He waved goodbye to Hinata and walked silently the almost empty hallway then turned left, remembering where Sasuke's first class would be and that he would most likely be out of their room at this moment cause it's always the time where they would both meet up at the corner just to make small talk for 5 minutes before going to their next class or sometimes exchanging stuff that the two only knows about. It was like a ritual to them and when all of these problems occurred, Naruto really missed all of it. And now, he's going to do everything to end this tension and problem they have.

Enough is enough.

And because, again, of being too caught up on his own thoughts, Naruto wasn't able to anticipate the collision when he rounded the corner that he and Sasuke would usually hang out at. Naruto grunted and rubbed his head then gasped when he saw he bumped into Sasuke. Just like the first time Naruto learned about Sasuke's stuttering.

Wow, how ironic. Naruto thought.

Sasuke stood up first and was about to stretch his hands for the guy who bumped into him, but stopped when he saw it was Naruto. Naruto, feeling offended for not being lent a hand, huffed in annoyance then stood up, brushing some dirt off his pants.

"Teme. really, how gentleman of you." Naruto muttered sarcastically and was earned with a disapproving glare from the raven.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, and mentally hit his head for being stupid again.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto mumbled his excitement earlier now almost gone because of Sasuke's attitude. And Sasuke, already realizing what's going to happen if he doesn't 'Man Up', gulped then steeled himself to start talking.

"Do…Dobe." He started and saw Naruto looked up at him attentively, his eyes wide in surprise. Sasuke sensed that Naruto won't be able to talk for awhile so he grabbed the opportunity to talk faster.

"I…I wanted to..to tell you tha-ttt..fuck. I—uh..so..sorr..sorry. phew. We – well…" Sasuke continued though deep inside he felt like killing himself by burning his own body and making the burning last a week.

"Huh…" Naruto blinked so many times that he felt like his eyeballs would leave his eye socket because of how he can't control it. 'Sasuke's stuttering because of…me. Shit.' Naruto thought.

"Do…dobe, will – will you li…listen to me – me fi – first. I'm – I'm trying to – te –tell –you so…..ugh…something here. I wanted to te- tell you- you tha..tha tha…that, I'm so – so – sorr….ry for for a …avoiding…you. And it's not…not becau – cause I he..hate you but be..because I'm…damn it. I'm IN LO – LOVE WITH Y…YOU!" Sasuke finally said it and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he glanced at Naruto and saw him gaping at him like a fish. Sasuke felt like crawling inside a hole.

"Sasuke…you…" Naruto started then on impulse, hugged Sasuke tight. "Shit. I can't believe it. I don't know what to feel right now since I'm feeling so many emotions right now but, fuck, I just want to be happy and just fucking kiss you right now though I don't know why I just, fuck." And kiss him, he did.

Sasuke was too stunned to even do anything other than wrap his arms around Naruto and exhaled happily, before kissing back. It was just an innocent kiss. Lips on lips and nothing more, but they are both happy about it. Then Naruto pulled back first and grinned at Sasuke widely.

"Can you repeat it Sasuke?" Naruto requested, smiling slowly because of what his out-of-the-blue idea.

"What? Do you think that was easy for me? I was stuttering like hell and you want me to repeat that? Wait…what? I didn't stutter did I?" Sasuke asked and felt his lips grin just as wide as the blonde standing in front of him.

"Yup. You're now perfectly cured, just like what I thought." Naruto said smugly.

"What?" Sasuke raised his brow but still smiling at Naruto.

"You see, since the cause of your stutter was because of your feelings for me, I thought that maybe if you already got it out of your system, it will also stop. And I am not disappointed. My theory was fucking accurate." Naruto beamed proudly that made Sasuke shake his head.

"That's why I love you Uzumaki Naruto, you're such a genius." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes when Naruto grinned smugly and raised his right hand muttering thank you, thank you.

"Uhm..I think it's my turn to tell you that I love you right?" Naruto asked, smiling genuinely at his best friend and soon to be lover. He still wasn't able to grasp the fact that all of those times that he was afraid of losing Sasuke were because he was also in love with the Uchiha. He thought it was just because he was his best friend but it was more than that and Naruto, though still confused, chose to accept this feeling of bliss instead of complicating things when it really was easy.

"Well yeah…" Sasuke smirked.

"Then…I love you Teme-chan." Naruto said then laughed when he saw Sasuke glare at him then run away from the Uchiha not wanting to be a dead meat and die a virgin. 'nope, not yet.' Naruto thought.

The two kept on chasing each other like a five year olds when they're supposed to be eighteen year olds male.

And as usual, they don't mind being in detention. As long as they are together, they're alright with it, because that was the least of their problem.

* * *

(1) I read this on a book. It's by P. G. Wodehouse

Maybe a review? :D any suggestion who you guys wants to top and who's bottom or maybe..they can, you know, change places as well? :D majority wins...I promise :))

Thank you in advance.. *Hearts*


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: "Stuttering"**

**PAIRING: SasuNaru**

**RATING: rated M**

**SUMMARY: Everybody knows that Uzumaki Naruto isn't the brightest crayon in a box so when he came up with a theory, even he can't believe how accurate it is. and that theory is that one Uchiha Sasuke stutters when he is in love. too bad it still doesn't change the fact that he is dense as fuck.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm Masashi Kishimoto? no.**

**WARNING: Possible OOCness, Unbeta'd. swearing and stuff. Crappy lemon. Fluffy!Sasuke**

**A/N: Okay. So I really want to apologize for taking, what uh…2 months to update this last part. But I swear this part was already ready since the 2****nd**** week of January and I just didn't have an opportunity to post this because of University and then followed by a pain In the ass problem in our family. I am really sorry. But good news is, our thesis is already finished and that we won as best thesis. *sighs* and it's only a month left and I'm already graduating so, Yay! **

**Anyway, I'm sorry – again – for the lemon here since I'm not very good in describing my imagination. Though if you guise can see my imagination, you'll be amazed at how awesome the SasuNaru smexy scene will be. *Grins maniacally* and the lemon is SasuNaru since majority is that. :D and for those who wanted NaruSasu, just think positive. At least there's a lemon? *covers self because of flying tomatoes***

**Lastly, I want to say Thank You to those who took their time to read, review, favorite, followed this story. It means a lot to me. Seriously. I can't thank you guise one by one cause that'll be tiring (I'm lazy, sorry) but atleast I can thank you all here, right? XD THANK YOU EVERYONE! ARIGATO! GOMAWOYO! GRAZIE! XIE XIE! SALAMAT! AND MANY MANY MOOOOORE! 3**

**And although this is the last chappy..uh ..review? puhreetyy puhlease? XD and LESBIHONEST! xD**

**Previously on Stuttering… ~**

"Can you repeat it Sasuke?" Naruto requested, smiling slowly because of what his out-of-the-blue idea.

"What? Do you think that was easy for me? I was stuttering like hell and you want me to repeat that? Wait…what? I didn't stutter did I?" Sasuke asked and felt his lips grin just as wide as the blonde standing in front of him.

"Yup. You're now perfectly cured, just like what I thought." Naruto said smugly.

"What?" Sasuke raised his brow but still smiling at Naruto.

"You see, since the cause of your stutter was because of your feelings for me, I thought that maybe if you already got it out of your system, it will also stop. And I am not disappointed. My theory was fucking accurate." Naruto beamed proudly that made Sasuke shake his head.

"That's why I love you Uzumaki Naruto, you're such a genius." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes when Naruto grinned smugly and raised his right hand muttering thank you, thank you.

"Uhm..I think it's my turn to tell you that I love you right?" Naruto asked, smiling genuinely at his best friend and soon to be lover. He still wasn't able to grasp the fact that all of those times that he was afraid of losing Sasuke were because he was also in love with the Uchiha. He thought it was just because he was his best friend but it was more than that and Naruto, though still confused, chose to accept this feeling of bliss instead of complicating things when it really was easy.

"Well yeah…" Sasuke smirked.

"Then…I love you Teme-chan." Naruto said then laughed when he saw Sasuke glare at him then run away from the Uchiha not wanting to be a dead meat and die a virgin. 'nope, not yet.' Naruto thought.

The two kept on chasing each other like a five year olds when they're supposed to be eighteen year olds male.

And as usual, they don't mind being in detention. As long as they are together, they're alright with it, because that was the least of their problem.

**1234567898765432123456789**

"Oh my god Sasuke, what's taking you so long? I'm sorry, I do love you but you're taking fucking forever!" One annoyed blonde exclaimed as he tapped his right foot in annoyance because of a certain Uchiha who's taking his sweet time in combing his hair.

It's true that Sasuke needs to look more polished than his normal polished look because he's the Student Council president and he's going to give out some speech but he doesn't have to take his time forever. Naruto started grumbling under his breath and sulked some more when Sasuke came down from his room and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! That took me ages, Teme!" Naruto tried fixing his hair back and shouted at his boyfriend who's on his way already to his brother's awaiting car. Naruto followed the Uchiha inside the car and sat at the back with the said man.

"Hn. You two, I'm not your driver." Itachi mumbled silently though threateningly. But as if it affects the two.

"I don't care. Even if I sit there beside you, you'll still be the one driving, Aniki." Sasuke replied nonchalantly then stretched his arms and encircled it on Naruto's waist, which in turn made the blonde blush, Though he didn't protest. The ride on the way to their school was uneventful. Just Sasuke being all perverted and all over his dobe. His dobe. Sasuke thought and can't help but to smile whenever he thinks about it.

When they got there, Naruto's parents came running towards them, asking them what on earth took them so long and ushered them to their proper seat. After 5 minutes of waiting, the ceremony started with an opening remark from their principal. It went on forever, then came Sasuke's speech. And of course, knowing Uchiha Sasuke, it was marvelous, precise and just inspiring. The teachers were proud of him and Itachi just looked so smug after hearing the praises about his brother.

The ceremony continued on without any problem and when they already got their diplomas, it just sink in on them that finally, they already graduated and free of this place they call high school. Naruto's parents were so proud of him that he actually graduated, cue Naruto's angry pout.

"Minato-san, Kushina-san, care to join me?" Itachi politely asked Naruto's parents and guided them to his car. They will be celebrating at the Uchiha Mansion together since it would be a hassle on the Namikaze residence because they're already packed up and ready for the flight the next day.

"Oh…okay." Kushina giggled, then grabbed her husband's hands and followed Itachi.

When the grownups are already out of the way – meaning no distractions – Sasuke didn't think twice on hugging his boyfriend.

"Hey there…" He whispered.

"Hey…congratulations Mr. I-graduated-as-valedictorian-and-student-council-president." Naruto teased and hugged the Uchiha back.

"So, you made it huh?!" Sasuke teased back and pinched Naruto's nose when he pouted again.

"Hey, atleast I got a B on literature." Naruto smiled smugly and pulled away from Sasuke, ready for some chasing game. And oh he did get what he anticipated. Running around in circle, bumping and hitting anyone on their way. Some laughing at their antics and some shouting at them for behaving like a child. But Sasuke didn't care, because the last time they did this chasing game, he ended up realizing his feelings for his best friend.

And so the chase went on forever.

Well, not really, just until one pissed-off Kushina dragged them both by their ears, both groaning and complaining.

**1234567898765432123456789**

The party composed of their company's worker, Naruto's family, their friend's family and their gang. The whole place was packed with foods and drinks.

Sasuke was bored as hell because the moment he step foot inside their dining hall, he was surrounded and was introduced to Itachi's colleagues and his soon to be business acquaintances. Oh and how he loathed his brother because of it. So now, Sasuke was stuck talking to a bald-headed guy who can't stop talking about how he was so excited on seeing 'Fifty shades of gray' in theater.

'Talk about too much excitement.' Sasuke thought.

"….and yeah, four years is four years. It's still too long Minato-san." Sasuke heard Kakashi said, obviously talking to Naruto's father.

"As long as we will be able to come, four years will be nothing right? But I am gonna miss the people here. Especially you two who can't seem to move on from being my students." Minato replied back and chuckled when Iruka blushed and Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke sighed. He needed to get out of here and spend the night with Naruto.

Sasuke knows that it'll take a long time for him to see his dobe again. It's not like he won't be able to come visit him in America if he ever wants to but Sasuke needs to focus on his studies as well as Naruto, so just the thought of Naruto leaving made his throat dry. He excused himself to the bald guy that was still talking to him about Channing Tatum and how he was sure that he'll be the protagonist of the fifty shades of grey movie and went looking for the blonde. The next day will be Naruto's flight and Sasuke needed to spend the last hour of the blonde boy with him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arms and halted his actions in picking up a cherry from a black forest cake when he found him on the snack table.

"Eh? What's the problem Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly. He saw the bothered expression on his boyfriend and best friend's face and it also made him worry.

"Come with me." Sasuke, without any explanation, dragged Naruto out of the dining hall and went straight to his room and locked it. Sasuke hugged Naruto and whispered to him.

"I know that you'll be leaving tomorrow morning so please, stay with me tonight." Sasuke was shaking; he knows that, though why? He doesn't know. All he knows is that he suddenly felt scared about the fact that Naruto, after so many years of being with him either as a friend, best friend and lover, will be leaving him. It made Sasuke realize that he really does love the blonde more than he can imagine and it scared him that maybe Naruto doesn't love him much like that.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, look at me." Naruto whispered back and cupped Sasuke's face when he noticed the boy shaking. "I'll stay with you. Don't worry, I won't leave you." He reassured Sasuke. The raven nodded and kissed the blonde chastely on the lips and sighed. Naruto now grabbed Sasuke's hands and lead him to the Uchiha's bed and they lay there side by side, their hands intertwined and not leaving each others. They were silent for a whole five minutes before Naruto started singing.

"You know I can't smile without you…I can't smile without you. I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything…" He started, his fingers caressing Sasuke's soft dark locks.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke smirked, feeling much better before they went up to his room.

"Heh, I tried." Naruto chuckled then without second thought, rolled on top of Sasuke. The raven's breathe hitched at the sudden intimate contact they had, then encircled his arms on the blonde's torso and pecked his forehead then muttered "I…"

Pecked his nose "Love…"

Pecked his right cheek "You…"

Pecked his left cheek "So much…"

Then stared at the blonde's expressive azure eyes "I won't be able to smile without you." Then he kissed the blonde passionately on the lips. Savoring every taste of the blonde's lips. Sasuke thought that he can't and won't ever get enough of Naruto.

Naruto kissed back just as passionately as Sasuke, holding on to him for dear life. When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke grunted on dismay but gasped when Naruto pulled his shirt off, threw it somewhere, moved his head down and went kissing him on his chest, his neck, his collar bone and anywhere his lips can taste. Just seeing Naruto so erotic made Sasuke's breathing turn into pants. The Uchiha almost groan when he felt Naruto's cold and wet appendage touch his pink nubs and he could already feel the hardness just down south. Naruto kept on licking and sucking Sasuke's nipples and Sasuke can't help but to clutch his head with his left hand because of how mind blowing Naruto's action was. How Naruto's hands kept on rubbing small circles on his chest and how he would brush off some of Sasuke's bangs that would hinder him from looking into those dark, very dark eyes and how Naruto's hands went….down…down and down.

"Fuck…"Sasuke gasped silently when he felt Naruto's hands caressing his erection. When the Uchiha gasped again, Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's open mouth and plunged into his hot cavern. Kissing him and sucking his tongue like there was no tomorrow.

And oh how they wish there wouldn't be any, wishing that the time would just stop and that Naruto wouldn't have to leave him.

Naruto left Sasuke's mouth in peace again, and went traveling back down on Sasuke's groin. Again, kissing and sucking any visible skin of the Uchiha, memorizing the way Sasuke would gasp and the way his breath would hitch every time Naruto would lick a certain part of Sasuke's torso.

The blonde was being too painfully slow for Sasuke's liking. He does want to do it slowly, almost romantically and lovingly but right now, he just wanted Naruto. They can do the clichéd love making later after he pounded Naruto's ass on the mattress, so without any warning, Sasuke clutched Naruto's shoulder and turned him around, Naruto beneath him and Sasuke on top. And in just a heartbeat, all of their clothes were gone except for Sasuke's boxers.

"..The hell, teme? Impatient much?" Naruto panted and failed on glaring at the Uchiha because his eyes widened when he saw how his own erection looked. So red and hard. Aching for Sasuke's hands. Aching to be touched, licked, anything. "Woah." Naruto breathed in and made Sasuke chuckle.

"Someone wants my attention." Sasuke smirked at Naruto who only looked in the other side and pouted a blush visible on both scarred cheeks.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's erection and pumped it slowly which made Naruto suddenly gasped for air and clutch at the pillow beside his head. Sasuke's stroke started slowly then increased his pace when Naruto squirmed beneath him.

"Sas…..kee..I'm gon – nnggh."

Before Naruto was able to come, Sasuke engulfed Naruto's erection with his mouth and feeling Sasuke sucked him harder, Naruto came inside his boyfriend's mouth, groaning in both embarrassment and lust.

"Teme…you didn't need to do that." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled his face up. Naruto kissed Sasuke tenderly and poked his tongue, sliding and tasting his own cum on his boyfriend's mouth.

Naruto didn't stop kissing Sasuke because he already knows what comes next. He readied himself with what will happen and spread his legs while Sasuke lay comfortably in between Naruto's legs.

"Hi…" The blonde whispered and smiled at the raven Uchiha.

"Hey…" Sasuke answered back and claimed Naruto's lips again while rummaging through his bedside drawer for lubrication, or anything that will do, seeing that none of them is prepared for this.

"Naruto, wait. I don't want to hurt you so I'm going to prepare you." Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto's questioning look.

"Wha – "

"I said, I'm going to have to prepare you…so..Uh." Awkward. Sasuke suddenly thought because he knows how to do it even though he doesn't have any experience on sex but he doesn't know how to explain it with words to his clueless boyfriend.

"Just…follow what I say, Okay?" Sasuke instructed his adorable blonde and the other just nodded, trust visible on his eyes.

Doing it on instinct, Sasuke made the necessary preparations and him being an Obsessive-compulsive, slowly prepped Naruto's entrance with a precision of an elite doctor, even though he's very much impatient now, mind you.

"Nhg..Sas, I know you don't want to hurt me, but..hah, seriously, this is too slow." Naruto panted through his words and pushed deeper into Sasuke's finger.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm concentrating here." Sasuke snapped back, all of his control almost went out the window. He added then another finger and unexpectedly hit a spot on Naruto while doing so that made the blonde moan long and loud. Sasuke smirked to himself, and thus, resulting to his so-called self-control now went flying out of the window and just left him. He continued his ministrations, loving every sound his boyfriend emits. When he added the third finger, he felt Naruto stiffen and so he kissed the tip of Naruto's organ and whispered caressing words to make him relax.

"Shit…te- teme, just, I'm ready. I want you..so Much." Naruto panted out and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, ushering him up to face him.

"Dobe, are you sure?" Sasuke asked, though inside, he's praying to all the Gods out there that Naruto's ready as fuck.

"Seriously, Uchiha. You're asking me that now?" Naruto whined. And without second thoughts or any words, Sasuke pulled out his fingers and aligned his cock on Naruto's entrance.

"You know I love you, right?" Sasuke asked, before pushing in the tip.

"Yes, Yes, Sasuke, Yes…" Naruto answered enthusiastically. "I love you too."

With that, Sasuke entered all the way, both of them groaned in unison. Both of their hearts beating fast for each other knowing that they can be forever no matter what happens. Their movements in sync with the other just like their feelings. Feelings of happiness wash through them every time their bodies met. Endless I love You's were exchanged with every movement.

When Naruto felt that his climax is almost near, he held onto Sasuke tightly and cried his name. The intimacy that Naruto showed made Sasuke also reach his peek especially with the way Naruto kept on constricting inside almost squeezing Sasuke's cock.

"Shit, Sasuke…I'm cum – "

Before Naruto was able to finish his sentence, Sasuke grabbed his cock and pumped it with the same rhythm of Sasuke's movements. Without warning, they both came. Both hanging onto each other like they'll never be able to have another opportunity like this, which was probably correct for the mean time. When the two calmed down, but still hugging each other, they looked at each other's eyes and silently communicating through their eyes, Their emotions, swirling both in their eyes. A pair of onyx and azure colored eyes, full of understanding and love for each other.

Then both pairs widened in shock. And it hit them.

"THE PARTY!" the two shouted in unison and hurriedly grabbed their clothes that were thrown everywhere. Sasuke was almost out of the room when Naruto called him and he turned back around.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, almost out of breathe.

"Wait for me, Okay." Naruto smiled, sadly.

"I am waiting for you." Sasuke answered.

Both of them smiled at each other, already knowing what the meaning behind those words even though it just looked like Naruto's asking for Sasuke to wait for him to go downstairs but both of them knew that it was not that.

"Let's go." Sasuke held out his hands for Naruto and they walked out of the room hand in hand, their love for each other growing much stronger.

**1234567898765432123456789**

Five years later

"Oaky, I'll be there." One Uchiha Sasuke walked out of the conference room, smart phone in hand, where he just had a meeting with the shareholders of their company.

Inuzuka Kiba called him just in time and said that they needed his 'Managerial Skills' for something important and him being an arrogant and smug bastard about his said 'Skill' didn't even think twice about coming out to help his long time friend. Kiba said to meet him inside a small café shop where they would always frequent at.

When he got there, he looked for the usual unruly and ragged brown hair of one Inuzuka Kiba only to be faced to face with a blue eyed blonde man that he was so familiar with yet still looking a bit different from what he can remember.

"Hey, Sasuke." The blonde greeted the frozen Sasuke and raised his hands to make sure that the Uchiha had seen him.

"Wha –" Sasuke was still frozen just a few feet away from the blonde and can't help but to smack himself mentally because of how stupid he's looking right now. Naruto, sensing Sasuke's shock, stood up and grabbed the frozen raven's hands, ushering him to seat at the booth that Naruto was occupying.

"Uhm, Sasuke. I know that we already broke up, but you don't need to pretend like you don't know me." Naruto scratched his head and smiled sadly. But still, the Uchiha kept silent.

"So yeah, Sorry if I set you up and even asked Kiba to do this, but I just, you know, wanted to see you just one last time." Naruto started mumbling, not looking into Sasuke's eyes. And Sasuke, finally able to hear what Naruto said, snapped out of his trance and spoke.

"Wha -? What do - do you mean for….for the last t - tiime?" he stuttered and when Naruto looked at him, he looked away.

"Uhm. I meant it the literal way? I'm going back to the states next week and, you know, even though we broke up, you're still my best friend right? Or…not?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Wha – Why?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide his stutter.

"Because. I don't know, I just felt like I don't have anything to do here anymore. I mean…" Naruto stopped and gulped. It hurts him at thought of his sole reason for him coming back in Japan doesn't even want to see him anymore but things happen and he can't blame Sasuke for that. It was his fault after all.

"Oh." was Sasuke's only reply.

"And also, I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything, For being stupid and losing my temper at a very crucial moment of our relationship and for ending it just because I was so pressured in my studies while you're doing well and I already know that you're better than me but I can't help but to feel like you're getting farther away from me and that I don't deserve someone like you and that you don't love me like you used to…and I still love you that it scared me…" Naruto trailed off his rambling and risked to take a peek at Sasuke's expression.

"You're…" Sasuke started then sighed. "…such a Dobe." And with that, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring if there are other people around them. Those five painful years for them was nothing if they think about all those years that they have been together. And Sasuke realized that the first time they talked after they broke up, Sasuke's stuttering came back evey time he would talk to Naruto so he opted not to speak with the blonde. And now, after a year of no communication, Sasuke's stuttering came back but it easily went away when Naruto apologized for everything that he had done. Realizing it, this time, it was not confession of love that he was waiting for but an apology and maybe to hear those three words again from his best friend and now lover. When they pulled back, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands.

"I still love you too and I forever will." Sasuke mumbled.

"Heh…So maybe continuing what we left off 5 years ago?" Naruto teased.

"Hn. Dumbass…" Sasuke answered but dragged Naruto out of the shop and to where, the two only knows.

Somewhere in a family restaurant in Konoha, a red-headed smugly looking female and a defeated raven-haired business man with a scowl on his face and a blonde man who kept sighing sat comfortably while still processing the news about the renewed relationship of Naruto and Sasuke. Although all of them are happy for the two, but two of them seems a bit down because of losing a bet.

"Hah! Am I amazing or what, huh Itachi-kun? Minato? Ah..I love this kind of games." Kushina gushed, a $10,000 in hand.

"Hn. This will be the last time for me." Itachi said in annoyance.

"Aw, come on, Itachi-kun. Don't be a spoilsport." Kushina teased the youngest of them.

"Easy for you to say, Honey since you're like an apprentice of Aunt Tsunade." Minato scratched his head and sighed for the nth time.

"Meh, I don't care. My baby's Happy. I am happy. Oh I love my life.!"

And so, lesson learned for both man. Never ever make a bet with Uzumaki Kushina if you don't want to lose your manly pride. Forget about the money, their pride was the one that is important.

**1234567898765432123456789**


End file.
